


The Christmas Present

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: The boys run into each other in a gay bar and - well, you'll see





	The Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I sat in the parking lot for several minutes debating with myself. Should I? Was this what I wanted? It had been a very long time ... I'd thought these desires gone. But, recently they'd grown stronger, more urgent.

 

Besides ... Dammit, I deserved a special Christmas present to myself. What better gift than a good hard fuck?

 

With a fatalistic shrug, I got out of the truck and headed into the Wolf. I'd find a guy, get laid - then maybe I'd finally get rid of the hard on I'd had for ... forever, it seemed. Every damn day, riding with that oh so straight partner of mine, trying to hide the desire I felt for him. Every night, jerking myself off, his face in my mind's eye.

 

I hated him.

 

I wanted him.

 

//Way to go, Lundy. Fall for a straight guy. Your *partner*, for godssake. You're an idiot. A horny idiot.//

 

I walked over the bar and ordered a beer. Taking a long drink from the bottle, I leaned back against the bar, scanning the crowd. One or two men tried to catch my eye, but I ignored them. I knew exactly what I wanted ... tall, dark hair, blue eyes, built like a brick shithouse.

 

There, over against the wall, just what I wanted. Perfect. 'Course I couldn't see his eyes, but everything else checked out. I cruised closer, checking out the guy *he* was leaning towards. Hmmm. Slender, blonde hair, almost finely built. Like me.

 

I grinned.

 

Then *he* turned, heading to the bar.

 

Fuck.

 

It was LaFiamma. At the Wolf. Apparently picking up a guy that looked like *me*. I ducked my head and turned so that he wouldn't see me. I needed to think on this. I mean, the complications inherent in fucking one's partner were enormous. Not a smart move. It was bad enough wanting him. To actually do something about it...

 

I watched him order two drinks and head back to the blonde. He handed over the guy's drink and lean one hand against the wall crowding in close. The blonde said something and Joe laughed and moved in to press himself against the little slut.

 

Fuck that noise.

 

I moved in behind Joe and caught the blonde's eye. His brows raised in almost comic surprise when he got a good look at me. LaFiamma started to turn, no doubt wondering what his "friend" was looking at, but I stepped up and pressed myself along the length of his back.

 

"Hey, partner," I murmured in his ear.

 

He straightened abruptly. "Lundy?"

 

"Mmmhmm ... Lundy."

 

I let him turn, and he stared down at me in stunned surprise. "What the hell are you doing here, Lundy?"

 

I smiled and licked my lips. "Apparently the same thing you're doing ... " I backed him up against the wall and leaned against him, bringing our bodies into full frontal contact. "What do you say we do it together?"

 

"Levon," he choked out, "I, um, I never knew you were ... I mean, you're so ... straight."

 

I grinned. "Well, Joseph, I can honestly say the same about you. I always assumed that you were into women. But now ... well, obviously I was mistaken. What do you say? Let's get out of here and have a little private Christmas party."

 

"Damn, cowboy. You been drinking or something?" He asked suspiciously. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

 

Shit.

 

I backed away from that tempting body. "Not a damn thing Joe ... yet," I told him. "But, I have every intention of getting laid tonight."

 

He swallowed heavily and looked away. "Levon ... you sure that's a good idea?"

 

"You betcha, Joe. I plan to get fucked ... hard. Several times, if I'm lucky."

 

"Several times?" he repeated in a shocked tone. "Levon ... you're not gonna take some stranger home, are you? That's dangerous."

 

"Hell, Joe ... I know my way around this world. I can take care of myself, don't you worry." I turned to leave, intending to get back to my search for a man.

 

"Wait," he demanded, grabbing my arm to stop my departure. "If you really want to do this, do it with me. At least you'll be safe."

 

"Fuck, Joe," I said, disgusted. "I don't need your pity or your sacrifice. Let me go - I'm gonna go find someone that *wants* me."

 

He stared into my eyes, searching for ... something. "Levon - it's not that I don't want you. Hell, you saw the guy I was in the process of picking up. I just -" he paused and shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm not sure that this - *us* - is a good idea."

 

I snorted. "Hell, LaFiamma. You're probably right, but at this point I really don't care. I came in here looking for a man - a man like you. You've been making me crazy, y'know. I want you in the worst way."

 

With a charming blush, he looked down at the floor. When he raised his eyes again, he seemed to have come to a decision. "I want you too, Lundy. Let's get out of here ... go to my place and have that party you were talking about."

 

Well, hell. How could I refuse such an offer?

 

I moved against him again and raised my head, pressing my lips to his. What started out as a hesitantly exploratory kiss quickly turned into a ravenous exchange. Damn, the boy could kiss!

 

This was gonna be fun.

 

Breaking free, I gasped for air. "Oh man," I moaned. "We're going to be so hot together ... C'mon, Joe" I said, turning toward the door. "Let's go ... now!"

With a lascivious grin, he nodded. "Oh yeah," he breathed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm gonna fuck you through the floor, cowboy - just as soon as we get home."

 

Hot damn! I headed for the parking lot at a fast clip, Joe right at my side. I wanted to unwrap my Christmas present to myself.

 

And play with it ...

 

This promised to be a very special little party.


End file.
